marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New X-Men Vol 2 24
| StoryTitle1 = Crusade (Part 1) | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Chris Yost | Penciler1_1 = Paco Medina | Inker1_1 = Juan Vlasco | Colourist1_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = In the aftermath of Stryker's attack, the X-Men bury Brian Cruz, with Nightcrawler performing the reading. During the funeral, the students flash back to their memories of the attack, some bearing injuries from their attempts to save their friends. Once the coffin is laid down, the X-Men move on to the next of the fifteen dead students. In the aftermath, Pyslocke lashes out at the O*N*E. Colonel Reyes blames the X-Men for the deaths, claiming it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't tried to smuggle them out of the mansion (despite Bishop pointing out they wouldn't have let them leave). Val Cooper, meanwhile insists the blame lies entirely on Emma Frost's head. Emma, meanwhile, is privately mourning for her deceased students. Later, Cessily and Julian talk. Julian mentions he wants to check in on Wind-Dancer, worried at her not appearing at the funeral. Then Cess states she's gone, having left already. Julian angrily thinks Cess is joking, and runs off. Elsewhere, Noriko and David try and comfort each other, Santo laments his inability to save Brian, and Sooraya prays for her friends, as X-23 watches. Julian reaches Sofia's room, only to find she's gone, with no trace of her ever having been there. Down in the sub-basements, Jay receives news of what happens, as Cyclops and Cannonball watch on. Sam is also regretting his inability to save any of the students, as Jay becomes increasingly upset. Cyclops notes that he's not recovering, his healing factor isn't working and he won't let Elixir heal his wings. Later, as what remains of the New Mutants and the Hellions all mourn together, Emma Frost appears. While sympathetic to their losses, she tells them they must push on, and that they are to meet in the Danger Room in ten minutes, since she has every suspicion that what has happened is just the beginning. In New York, Reverend Stryker meets with his Purifiers, and asks if their actions have had the desired effect. A Purifier responds that it has, and now they have a new target, an Omega Level threat, who must be disposed of, as the screen in front of them displays images of Elixir and Wallflower. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * X-Men students ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** Purifier Jacob Other Characters: * Former X-Men students ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Races and Species: * ** * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis = | Notes = * Sofia is removed from the title, and the X-Books in general. Her next appearance will be in New Warriors Vol 3, as one of the title characters. | Trivia = * Although Network was killed, her sister Preview was not, as confirmed by Kyle and Yost, leading to some speculation that she might have foreseen the student's death and may in fact still possess her precognitive powers. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}